


As Long as it's Scary

by Asraella



Series: 13 Haunted Days [2]
Category: Death Note & Related Fandoms, Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Fluff, Halloween, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:22:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27117433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asraella/pseuds/Asraella
Summary: Mello's Love tries to cheer him up on Halloween.
Relationships: Mello | Mihael Keehl/Reader
Series: 13 Haunted Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1978852
Comments: 4
Kudos: 22





	As Long as it's Scary

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cherrywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods/gifts).



> Written for the Tumblr prompt for Mello & "Want to have a movie marathon with me? By request for the Lovey [Cherrywoods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywoods), aka [Mello-Dramatics](https://mello-dramatics.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr!🖤

Mello flopped on the couch next to her, huffing loudly as he settled into the spot. Slumping his shoulders, he leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees, his eyes fixed on a nick in the hardwood floor.

“What’s the matter, Mello.” She stroked her hand gently down his blonde locks.

“I guess I’m just pissed off. We never really did much for Halloween at the orphanage in England and now that I’m here in the states, I’m too old to do any of the fun stuff.”

“Like going door to door asking strangers for chocolate?” Her smile was teasing, but kind.

“Knowing my luck, I would get nothing but Sweet Tarts and Skittles.” A grin cocked at the side of his mouth, made only more alluring by the scar that kissed the corner of his lips.

“We can still have fun other ways. Just because we aren’t going out doesn’t mean we can’t do Halloween.”

“What do you want to do?” He sighed as he slumped back against the cushion.

Her eyes sparkled as the idea came to her. “Want to have a horror movie marathon with me?” 

“A horror movie marathon?” He took no time to think it over. “Yeah, that sounds good. Let’s do that.”

“Alright, you pick out a bunch of movies and I will get it ready in here. Meet back in a half hour.”

“Are you going to try to trick me?”

“Mello, when it comes to you, it will always be a treat.”

Exactly a half hour had passed since the plan was made and Mello, being his ever-punctual self, came back into the living room, hands full of DVDs. His eyes widened as he took in what his Love had done.

The lights were turned off, but purple and orange fairy lights hung around the edge of the windows giving the atmosphere a spooky feel. A fluffy black comforter draped lazily across the back of the couch with black pillows tucked against it gave the room a cozy, but eerie look. His Love was nestled into the cushions, a plastic pumpkin-shaped bowl filled with popcorn and M&Ms in her lap to be absently gobbled while watching whatever horrors Mello had chosen for them.

“See? We can have Halloween even if we stay in.” She smiled warmly at him.

“This is amazing.” He took a seat next to her, setting the DVDs on the coffee table in front of them. “You did all this for me? You even put M&Ms in the popcorn.” There was no end to the ways she made his heart soft.

“Of course I did.” She scooched closer to him. “What movies did you choose?”

“I chose everything from psychological thrillers to all out blood baths. What do you want to watch first?”

“I don’t care as long as it’s scary.” She batted her eyes up at him playfully. “That way I will have to snuggle up to you under the blanket so you can protect me.”

A wide, sly grin pulled at his lips. “You don’t need a scary movie to snuggle up to me.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading! Find me on [Tumblr](https://my-one-true-l.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
